Mafia III: The Cult
'' Mafia III: The Cult was the third game in the Second Age of Mafia, the first in the Cult Trilogy, and the 38th game overall. It featured the use of a Cult faction instead of the typical Mafia faction, and introduced the Pyro. Rules 1. Have fun. 2. Lying about your role (or revealing it) in any fashion is acceptable. 3. 2 Days will be given after each scene to vote on who should be hung. Roles will have 2 days to pm for each scene. 4. Games & Trivia Rules Apply. Roles 'The Pro-Town - ''These players show up as "Pro-Town" in investigations.' Villager x 15 - The majority of the players must try to discover who leads the Cult, who the original Cultists are, and who the Pyro is. They must then lynch these players in order to win. Any of the Villagers can be turned into new Cultists. Suicidal Villager x 1 - Like an ordinary Villager; however, if this player is targeted by the Cult, both the player and the Cultist targeting him die instead of the player joining the Cult. This player is not told that they are suicidal. Detective x 1 - Each round the Detective is allowed to investigate one player to discover if they are Pro-Town or Anti-Town. Once players go missing, the Detective can try to find them in one of six locations. If he succeeds, that player is saved. If the Detective is targeted by the Cult, he becomes an ordinary Cultist. Medic x 1 ''- Each round the Medic chooses one player to protect. The protected player is then protected from the influence of the Cult for the duration of the round. The Medic cannot be converted into a Cultist; however, the Medic cannot protect against the Pyro.'' The Anti-Town - These players show up as "Anti-Town" in investigations. The Cult of Hapori Dume - The Cult wins if they manage to expand until more than half of the players still alive are members of the Cult. Cult Leader x 1 - This player leads the Cult, and manages the votes on which player to try and convert into a Cultist each round, and which of the Cultists will do so. If killed within the first two rounds, he may select a replacement from the original Cultists. If hung, he may select one player to be converted into a Cultist (unless he tries to convert the Medic). Cultists x 2 - The original two Cultists, and the only two Cult members besides the Cult Leader whose identities are not known to the Pro-Town roles; if the Cult LEader dies within the first two rounds, one of these two players will be chosen to replace him. The number of Cultists thoughout the game can increase until the Cult Leader is killed. Other Anti-Town Roles Pyro x 1 - Every two rounds, the Pyro is allowed to target two players, one of whom will be killed. If one of the two targeted players is also targeted by another role (such as the Medic or a Cultist), both the targeted and the other player targeting them are killed. The Pyro wins if they are the last player remaining when the game ends. Six Places the Detective Can Search: #The Jail #The Bakery #The Forest #The Town Hall #The Payload #The Video Game Store Introduction It was a dark and stormy night in- ugh, cliche. Whatever - let us continue. The Detective was sitting at his desk in the brand new jail that had been built- he hoped to abolish the tradition of lynching every single person thought to be guilty of crime, and instead cram these people into one of three cells. This night he was going over several notes and pieces of evidence linking a series of arson crimes to each other, the latest being his own house. Thunder boomed outside the window, and a flash of lightning illuminated the entire room like day for a split second. The Detective ignored this as he muttered to himself, shuffling papers around and frantically scribbling down more notes. This continued undisturbed for several minutes, until the sound of thunder was accompanied by the door to the jail being slammed open. The Detective leapt from his chair, shotgun in one hand and a wrench in the other. “Who goes there?!” he shouted. “’tis I, my friend.” The Medic responded in kind, stumbling in, dragging something behind him out of the rain. “I am in need of my medical license being returned to me.” The Detective was stopped from mentioning how the Medic had turned his last patient insane when the Medic pulled a body from behind him with a grunt. Soaked by the ran (quite like the Medic) and also muddy, the Detective was barely able to recognize the face as their mayor, iBrow. “What’ve you done to him?!” the Detective cried, loading his shotgun and firing at the Medic. The Medic, who had been expecting this, was already across the room, removing the Detective’s weapons from him. “It vas not I, Detective.” The Medic hissed. “Zere vas zis symbol on ze vall beside him. Also on ze floor. Actually, it vas all over ‘is ‘ouse. Kind of disturbing if you vere to ask me.” “What symbol?” the Detective asked hoarsely. The Medic pulled out a sheet of wallpaper that he had obviously taken from iBrow’s home. The Detective backed away, groaning. “I know that symbol.” He said. “The Cult of Hapori Dume was once here, long ago. That was their symbol.” “Zey ‘ave come back.” The Medic responded. “Zey ‘ave struck.” “But to kill him?” The Medic shrugged. “iBrow vould alvays push too far into enemy territory. ‘E did ze same zing ‘ere.” The Detective rubbed his brow, staring at the mayor’s mud caked body. “Alright. Alert the village.” He ordered. “We have a Pyro and the Cult on the loose.” “Absolutely.” The Medic agreed, producing a syringe. “Now, if you vould zust ‘old still....” “What are you doing? Stop! I command you to... stop....” The Detective collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The Medic shook his head. “My apologies.” He said, dipping his head. “But I cannot risk it. Vith ze Cult out zere, ‘oo knows ‘oo could be a part of it? Zat solution vill make you forget everyzing zat ‘as been said ‘ere tonight. So long Detective.” The Cult of Hapori Dume has resurfaced, and a Pyro remains out there, burning down homes and killing villagers night after night. Can you stop them? Player List Trivia *This was the first game to feature a Cult; it was also the first game to use the Pyro. *Legolover, the Suicidal Villager, mentioned throughout the game that it would be funny if he was the Suicidal Villager - as coincidence would have it. *This game was both a Main Series game and a Side Game, due to being the third game in the Second Age and the first game in the Cult Trilogy. Category:Game Category:Second Age Category:Main Series Category:Side Games